Heroes
Hereos 'is a song by ''David Bowie that is featured in Dynamic Duets, the seventh episode of Season Four. It is sung as a duet by Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans. Blaine begins to take down his locker after Finn announces Blaine's return to the Warblers. Sam attempts to stop him, saying to Blaine that he has been beating himself up since he and Kurt broke up. Sam asks what Blaine did exactly. The scene changes as Blaine is seen putting on a shirt and guy is seen behind him asking if he's ohkay before Blaine says that he has to go. The scene changes back to Blaine explaining to Sam that he cheated on Kurt with a guy that friended him on Facebook. Blaine explains his true feelings about being with Kurt and Sam encourages him to tell Kurt that. But Blaine becomes frustrated saying that it isn't ohkay, to which Sam replies and says that Blaine has to forgive himself then. Sam asks Blaine to give him one day to show Blaine that he is the hero that the Glee Club knows and then Blaine can decide where he really belongs. Heroes then begins. In the auditorium, Sam is playing the guitar as he sings as the band plays. Blaine then is on the stage, singing too. He throws himself into the music as he holds on to the microphone stand. He replaces Sam on the small platform. As he sings, Blaine, Sam and the rest of New Directions are heroes as they clean up a wall full of graffiti and replace it with paint. Ryder and Jake play cool with Marley after they have each other's backs as Kitty is upset and still a bit envious. Sam and Blaine are then seen again at the auditorium stage as they sing into the mic together. They high-five each other in the school hallway in their superhero costumes in front of a Thanksgiving banner, selling Thanksgiving gifts, meaning Blaine stays at McKinley. They scene switches back to when New Directions paint the graffiti-filled wall as Marley and Jake put paint on each other playfully. The rest of New Directions begin to do the same. New Directions have fun together as the song comes to an end, Sam and Blaine finish off the song in the auditorium, as they hit each other's heads as a joke. After, Sam asks Blaine if he's going to stay to which Blaine says there is one final thing to do as he passes a mask to Sam. They break in to Dalton to retrieve the Nationals trophy back.? Lyrics '''Sam: I, I wish I could swim Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim Though nothing, nothing will keep us together We can beat them, for ever and ever Oh we can be Heroes, just for one day Blaine: I, I will be king And you, you will be queen Though nothing will drive them away We can be Heroes, just for one day Sam and Blaine: We can be us, just for one day Sam: I, I can remember (Blaine: I remember) Standing, by the wall (Blaine: by the wall) And the guns shot above our heads (Blaine: over our heads) And we kissed, as though; 'nothing could fall (Blaine: nothing could fall) Blaine and Sam: And the shame was on the other side Oh we can beat them, for ever and ever Then we could be Heroes, just for one day We can be Heroes We can be Heroes We can be Heroes Just for one day Gallery Hereos Chord and Darren.png A49PAC9CYAAIKjV.JPG A49O6wZCcAACuD0.JPG Tumblr mdxb15Bzcy1qc4q26o4 250.gif Tumblr mdxb15Bzcy1qc4q26o3 250.gif Tumblr mdxb15Bzcy1qc4q26o2 250.gif Tumblr mdxb15Bzcy1qc4q26o1 250.gif Tumblr mdxbmmuzoY1reh8ofo2 250.gif Tumblr mdxbmmuzoY1reh8ofo1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1